


Smečka

by Vertighost



Category: Alpha and Omega - Patricia Briggs, Mercy Thompson Series - Patricia Briggs
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Dark Past, Depression, Druids, Emerald City Pack, F/M, Fae Magic, Falling In Love, Ghosts, Hurt/Comfort, Mating Bond, Past Torture, Slow Romance, Spirits, True Love, Vampires, Werewolf Mates, Werewolves, Witches
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 00:20:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17908484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vertighost/pseuds/Vertighost
Summary: Vím, že to zatím nedává smysl, ale všechno bude postupně v kapitolách vysvětleno ;)





	Smečka

Bran si povzdechl. V poslední dnech to dělal často. "Sice to dělám nerad, ale budu tě muset poslat do jiné smečky."

Drobná žena k němu ze země, kde seděla, zvedla oči. "Do jaké?" zeptala se klidně. Čekala, že s tím Bran jednou přijde. Oba to čekali. Ani její otec tu nedokázal dlouho zůstat. Necítil se tu ve své kůži. A to přesto, že tu kdysi normálně žil a měl tu rodinu. A nebo to taky mohlo být kvůli jeho družce, která se tu bála, a důležité práci v jiném městě.

"Nepošlu tě za tvým otcem," pronesl neoblomně. Z nějakého neznámého důvodu mu to nepřišlo správné. Možná, protože by se tak na něj hodně vázala a ona se potřebovala začlenit do smečky. "Napsal jsem ti seznam smeček ze kterých si můžeš vybrat," z kapsy kalhot vytáhl lehce umačkaný, složeny papír a podal jí ho.

Přijala ho od něj a rozložila. 

"Ty vážně chceš odejít?" zeptala se nešťastně Kara, se kterou se doteď učila, a odtáhla se od svých úkolů do školy.

"Je to třeba," pronesl Bran zasmušile. "Potřebuje svou vlastní smečku a i jiné smečky potřebují jí."

Kara trucovitě našpulila rty. "Ale budeme spolu v kontaktu." Věděla, že Branovo rozhodnutí bylo nezměnitelné. Jenom máloco nebo málokdo dokázal změnit jeho rozhodnutí.

Byl to spíše rozkaz než prosba, ale ona si z toho hlavu nedělala. Kara byla dominantní, zatímco ona ne. Bylo to prostě pro ní přirozené. "Samozřejmě," souhlasila a pak se sklonila k jménům na papíře, ignorujíc Branovo kárání o škole a o tom, co je pro ní přednější.

Papír byl popsán jmény, pravděpodobně alfů, a vedle nich byla napsaná místa, kde se smečky nacházely. V seznamu nebyli zahrnuti všichni alfové Severní Ameriky, na to byl příliš krátký.

"Nejsou poskládáni podle dominance," upozornil ji Bran.

"Dobře," hlesla, neboť se už začetla do seznamu.

_Everett - Houston, Texas_

_Jamie - Chicago, Illinois_

_Robert - Minneapolis, Minnesota_

_Boyd - Chicago, Illinois_

_Isaac - Boston, Massachusetts_

_Angus - Seattle, Washington_

_Hosteen - Phoenix, Arizona_

_Philip - Reno, Nevada_

_Sean - Richmond, Virginie_

_Roland - Harrisonburg, Virginie_

Poté tam ještě bylo několik jmen, které ji nic neříkaly, stejně jako ty předtím. Více se dozvěděla z míst, ale jenom protože se s Karou učila zeměpis. Aljaška, Nové Skotsko, Ontario a Britská Kolumbie.

"Tyhle smečky působí nejméně problémů," řekl Bran, čímž vysvětlil proč byl seznam tak krátký na to, že by v Severní Americe mělo být okolo 150 smeček. "Nejdominantnější alfa z nich je Everett."

Brana slyšela jenom okrajově. Pokusila se seznam přečíst několikrát a promyslet si svou volbu, dokonce se i zeptat na podrobnosti o smečkách, ale oči jí pokaždé zabloudily k jednomu řádku. 

_Angus - Seattle, Washington_

_Angus_

Bylo to jméno, jako každé jiné, přesto z celého výčtu, jako jediné, vystupovalo do popředí. Nevěděla proč, ale cítila zvláštní spojení. Něco jí šeptalo, nabádalo, že to je on. To pravé místo. Duchové přírody to nebyli. Tady, v Aspen Creeku, jich bylo sice dost, ale dokázala je vytěsnit. K tomu je znala, ale tenhle pocit byl... jiný. Už ho někde cítila, ale nemohla si za boha vzpomenout kde.

Když nic neříkala, Bran jí začal charakterizovat jednotlivé smečky, počínajíc Everettem.

"Robert má ve smečce 21 vlkodlaků, z toho je tam jeho družka a čtyři další ženy. Převážně žijí v Minneapolis, to je -"

"A co Angus?" skočila mu do řeči. Sice by se k němu po chvíli dostal, ale alfové a smečky před ním, a když už jsme u toho, ani za ním, jí nezajímaly.

"Angus?" zopakoval po ní překvapeně a při tom opravil její výslovnost. Rychle se však vzpamatoval a pokračoval v popisu. Bylo to, jako by to měl naučené nazpamět jako básničku, a nebo si to často opakoval než jí předal seznam, aby si vybrala. "Angus má 24 vlkodlaků. Jeden submisivní vlk, žádná žena. Jejich územím je Seattle a přilehlé okolí. Spousta moderní technologie. Myslíš, že jí zvládneš?"

"Myslím, že ano."

"Správnou otázkou není, jestli ji ona zvládne, ale jestli zvládne moderní technologie jí," opravila Kara Brana.

Udělala to tak nenuceným a humorným způsobem, že jí to Bran nedokázal mít za zlé. Jak ona, tak i Bran se tomu zasmáli a tím bylo ukončeno i její rozhodování. Kdyby měl Bran pochyby o Angusovi, vůbec by ho na seznam nedával a to jí stačilo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vím, že to zatím nedává smysl, ale všechno bude postupně v kapitolách vysvětleno ;)


End file.
